The Melody of Ultimate Power
by Zilver Hawk
Summary: A unique enemy, unlike anyone has ever faced before is coming. Shad is missing and mysterious visitors from Crimea and a place called Paris seem to be Link's only hope of survival. One thing links their fates together...one simple melody.
1. Introdution

_Here's an **actual** story, courtesy of yours truly, Zilver Hawk! I realize that it may be a bit sketchy, because I forgot to write a prequel, but I'll try to be as descriptive as possible! This is something I'd like to call, the ultimate crossover! It combines, Zelda, Fire Emblem, Bakura from Yugioh, and Frederic Chopin from Eternal Sonata. Something to please my entire group of friends. It was actually written at their request. Now before you click out of this, please give it a chance even if you don't know who all the characters are. You won't be sorry._

_-------------------------------- _

** Intoduction**

In Hyrule…….

Everything was perfect in this land ruled by King Link, Queen Zelda, and young Prince Jaykob. Having managed to destroy almost all the evil plaguing Hyrule, Link could finally rest, with his wife as his personal nurse.

"Hold still," said Zelda." If you stop squirming, it won't hurt as much."

Link lay in his bed, cringing and trying not to cry out in pain as Zelda tended to his multiple wounds given to him by his previous battle with Dark Link. He was pretty banged up, but at least he was alive.

"I think you've done enough," said Link as sweat poured down his face and into his shaggy brown hair. "I don't think Renado would appreciate it if you overdosed it and poisoned me somehow."

"Some hero you are. If you would stop moving, I wouldn't have to slap you to put the medicine on. I'm almost finished. There," said Zelda as she smiled. "Did it really hurt that much?"

"To put it in simple terms, it felt like you were pouring lemon juice on a fresh paper cut. You know, you tend to be a bit rough plus I'm still sore."

"Don't make fun of my medical skills. Your life is in my hands."

"Be merciful!"

Zelda slapped him gently on the back of the head and scolded him. "Go to bed now. Renado's coming tomorrow to check on your condition and Shad's coming for a visit sometime this week. Trust me you're going to want rest."

Zelda looked down at her husband and smiled. He was either ignoring her or he was sound asleep. Whatever the case, she kissed his forehead and left the room. Hopefully he would sleep for a long time. Hyrule could live without a hero for now.

Her head told her that, but her heart was saying something else. Even as she walked down the hallway, she could sense the presence of evil. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but she knew that her heart was never wrong. For the moment, she decided to ignore the feeling. That was her mistake.

* * * * *

In Paris…….

Frederic Chopin (pronounced Show' pan) was sleeping soundly as a doctor hovered over him. The young composer had fallen ill a few weeks before. The doctor was checking if Frederic had recovered or not. He felt the young man's forehead and jotted down some notes. Frederic's sister, Ludwika, (pronounced Louise) sat in a chair looking very anxious. She had been sitting silently for over an hour and desperately needed some good news.

"Don't worry young lady," said the doctor. " Monsieur Chopin's fever has subsided. With luck, he should wake up _tres biento, Madame_." (Very soon Madame)

Ludwika sighed with relief." Thank you. He seems to get sick so often now. If left unchecked…." Ludwika looked down and swallowed the rest of the sentence. "I constantly worry about his health. Anyway, thank you again. Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm in a bit of a hurry but thanks for the offer. Even though Frederic's better, he should stay in bed for at least another week, just as a precaution. We don't want him to hurt himself. " He packed up his medical supplies and left.

Ludwika sighed and looked at her sleeping brother. He looked so very peaceful. At times, she wished that she could see what he was dreaming about. She ran her fingers through his soft black hair and left the room to make some fresh tea. When she returned, Frederic was awake and already composing. He was still very pale and his eyes were slightly red. For such a frail young man he was full of spirit even though it didn't show at times.

"Frederic! You should rest some more. I even made you tea."

"Not now Ludwika," said Chopin with fire in his eyes. "I've had the most wonderful dream. I must compose while I remember the tune I heard."

Ludwika sighed and figured the fight wasn't worth it. "Okay, but after that you're going to eat something, drink this tea, and get some more rest. You're listening to the doctor this time."

"Oh fine, but you know that I can't sleep when great ideas won't stop coming to me. What happens if I forget something vital? "

"Don't be so stubborn, Frederic."

Frederic just smiled and continued his work. Even if he wasn't allowed to get up, he could probably convince Ludwika to play for him. Not even sickness could keep the Poet of the Piano down.

* * * * *

In Tellius…….

The Griel Mercenaries were finally resting after their tiresome battle with Daein. Rhys was especially busy tending to all the wounded soldiers. He wasn't the strongest warrior in battle, but he knew more about medicine than anyone in the entire army.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" cried Rolf as he tried to hold back tears.

"Be a man," said Shinon. "How do you expect to surpass me if you're scared of a little medicine?"

"I'm sorry that the medicine hurts but your wound could get infected," said Rhys kindly. "It's your own fault for tripping."

"I-I didn't trip……. I was dodging an arrow and landed in a thorn bush."

"Sure, whatever you say, Rolf."

Suddenly the blue-haired commander, Ike, came walking in. He looked much more cheerful now that the war was finally over. In an epic battle, he had avenged his father's death by defeating the Black Knight. His wounds had healed the quickest and even if he was dying, he'd still be running around.

"Hello, Rhys." he said. "I see that you have your hands full. Everyone is keeping busy. Mist and Reyson are even helping out. Who knew that Reyson had amazing healing abilities?"

"Hello Ike. I'm almost finished here. Would you like it if I went to go help the others?"

"No, you need your rest. Now that everything is over, we're going to spend a while recuperating but I have a feeling that it won't last long."

"All right commander," said Rhys as he saluted. He walked past all of the tents surrounding their current base on the border of Daein. Soon all the other soldiers would go back home to Begnion, Gallia, and Pheonicis and things would be quiet. (Except for Boyd and Rolf's constant bickering.) Everyone in the company, including Soren to some extent, seemed to be nonchalant. Rhys wasn't. He could sense that something big was about to happen. Maybe he was just paranoid.

His thoughts were cut short by the sound of someone running up behind him. He turned around just in time to see the commander's younger sister, Mist. She looked worried and that meant work for Rhys.

"Rhys!" she cried.

"What's wrong?" The world seemed to fall apart every time he got a break.

"It's Reyson. He worked himself sick. He just now passed out while he was talking to Ike. You need to need to do something before Janaff and Ulki start rioting."

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute." Rhys grabbed his staff and ran behind Mist. So much for some well deserved rest.

---------------------------------

_I'm sorry if this chapter is too short for your liking. I wanted to slowly work my way into the plot and introduce the characters first. I promise that action will start up sooner than you think._


	2. The Plot Thickens

_Now this is where some real action begins and, as the chapter's title suggests, the plot thickens. I'm introducing a new character named Jaykob, Link's son. If you already haven't deduced it, Link and Zelda are married which would probably be clearer if I had written a prequel which I will hopefully start one of these days!!! _

--------------------------------------

Hyrule Castle: The King's Chambers

Link lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. If he even attempted to get out of bed, Zelda would be on him in a second. His only company was the Master Sword hanging on the wall in front of him and a small candle that was getting ready to die. Suddenly, Link's eight year old son came running in.

"Father! Father! I think that Uncle Shad has finally arrived," cried Jaykob enthusiastically. His spiky blonde hair was a mess, as usually, and he had somehow managed to tear his blue tunic his mother had just had made for him.

"That's great," said Link. "Now I can finally get out of this room." He smiled and picked his green tunic up off the floor next to his bed.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Cause mother said so. She's going to send Uncle Shad up to your room. I figured I should tell you so you don't get scolded again."

"Thank you for that bit of information, Jaykob." Link's hopes were instantly shattered. He sighed and sat back down on his bed.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and Shad peered in. He looked weary from work and travel but still had a cheerful look on his face. He adjusted his glasses and let himself in.

"Uncle Shad!" cried Jaykob as he embraced the young scholar.

"Hello Jaykob. You look much better now that your leg has healed. Have you been getting plenty of rest?"

"Of course."

"Jaykob," said Link with a warning tone in his voice.

Jaykob sighed and looked down. "No, I haven't been resting. I constantly run around and make my mother worry about me."

"I'll let it slide this time but get some more rest so your mother **doesn't** worry."

"I promise that I'll be good."

"Do you think that you could leave us alone for a while? I need to talk to your father about something."

"Okay. Bye," said Jaykob as he happily skipped out the door.

The second Jaykob left the room, the smile on Shad's face disappeared. He obviously hadn't come on a vacation or pleasure trip.

"Link, I believe that something is going on in Hyrule. I can sense the evil running in the shadows. Something is amiss."

"If Ganondorf is back, hand me the Master Sword. It's on the wall over there. I think I've recovered enough to defeat him."

"I don't think its Ganondorf. Anyway the Ocarina of Time has gone missing."

"Are you sure that it wasn't just misplaced?"

"I'm positive. The Oocca aren't the brightest of creatures, but no one is stupid enough to lose such a precious relic."

"I'll investigate as soon as I'm let out of this prison. Zelda is so very stubborn."

"I would actually like to investigate this myself. I don't think we should overlook this situation."

"Agreed. You go ahead. I'll join you as soon as I can."

Shad left the room. If the Ocarina of Time got into the wrong hands, Hyrule would be doomed….. again. Shad got on his horse and started riding towards the entrance to the City in the Sky. As he rode, everything was in an eerie silence even as a small group many shooting stars fell across the land.

Paris, France; Frederic Chopin's House

"Frederic, go to bed now!" cried Ludwika.

"I will _soeur _(sister)...on one condition," he said as his eyes twinkled.

"What is it then?"

"Play this for me _si'l vous plait_." (Please) He held up a newly composed piece.

"Oh fine but this had better not be like your 'Revolutionary Etude.' I don't know how one person can move their fingers so fast."

Ludwika walked over to the piano and began the beautiful melody. Color rushed to Frederic's cheeks and he felt much stronger. He closed his eyes and listened but something wasn't right. In the background, he faintly heard a flute harmonizing with the piece. His eyes snapped open when he heard his sister stop playing while the flute continued.

"Ludwika, why did you stop playing?"

She didn't answer. Time itself seemed to have stopped. Gathering his strength, he got out of bed and looked around. There was sound and no movement except for the lone flute. Its sound echoed as though he was in a cavern.

"Hello is someone there? "

The flute continued but no one answered. As the sound grew louder, Frederic felt weaker. He sat down on his bed to catch his breath. He couldn't see the source of the flute but the music mystified him. His head throbbed with pain and he closed his eyes once again. Just as a mysterious cloaked figure jumped through the now open window, Frederic fell back onto his bed, unconscious.

"Piece of cake," he said. Then he turned to a ring on his finger. "Hey, Dark Link, can you hear me?"

The ring glowed red and the face of a man wearing nothing but black appeared in it. "Of course I can hear you. Did you find the pianist?"

"Yeah. He's out cold for now. Would you like me to bring him down to the castle?"

"Yes, I'll open the portal by the pond outside. I like the way you work, Bakura. If you continue pleasing me, you'll be greatly rewarded."

"Whatever." Bakura grabbed Frederic and started to leave but something caught his eye. It was sparkly and golden. I t looked expensive.

"I wonder how much this is worth," he said to himself as he pocketed a beautiful pocket watch. He glanced around, took a few more valuables, and ran to the portal. Just because I'm working for someone doesn't mean I can't give myself a bonus, thought Bakura.

Daein; Army Base

When Rhys finally arrived, everyone was surrounding the bed where Reyson was laying. Rhys quickly examined him and finally said," He'll be fine. He has a fever and he's exhausted. After a bit of rest, he'll be as good as new."

Everyone felt relieved and started to leave but someone was blocking the way. Ike walked up to the mysterious figure that obviously wasn't leaving any time soon.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm just a thief and unfortunately, I'm lost. Would you happen to know the way to Hyrule?"

"No, I've never heard of a place called Hyrule and you still haven't given me your name."

"My name is Bakura."

"Well, Bakura, would you like our help?"

"No, I think I know where I made a wrong turn."

Bakura walked away frustrated. Dark Link had sent Frederic and him to totally different places. He was getting tired of seeing the world. First New York, then Nicaragua, and now this. Bakura looked at his ring once again.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" he shouted angrily.

"How dare you speak to me in that manner. You have no right."

"Your stupid portal sent me to another dimension entirely and I lost the pianist on the way here. You really need to create a form of transportation that's not so dumb."

"How do you lose a person?!"

"I blame your portal entirely. It separated us. Just make another one and I'll go look for him. How hard could it be?"

Bakura heard Dark Link grumble and sigh. Suddenly another portal opened about ten feet away. Just as Bakura was about to enter it, he heard a faint voice yell at him. When he turned around he saw the guy with blue hair chasing him down.

"Hey, you!" yelled Ike.

Oh snap, thought Bakura. This guy is nuts.

Ike jumped on Bakura and held him down. The portal disappeared just as Ike got a good grip on Bakura.

"What was that all about?" Ike shouted. "Who are you?"

"I'm Bakura," he said smiling.

Ike walked Bakura back to the fort. Someone this mysterious and suspicious must have secrets to hide. He could even be an enemy spy that was working for a rebellion that wanted revenge on the Crimean army. Ike didn't need to jump to conclusions, but you can never be too careful.

"Ike, what's going on?" asked Titania as Ike entered camp.

"I caught this guy doing some strange things."

Bakura smiled evilly.

"I can't get him to talk which makes him seem even more suspicious." Ike walked over to the cellar and tossed Bakura in. "You can come out when you feel like talking." Ike walked away to talk with Titania.

Bakura waited a few minutes and once again looked at his ring.

"Hey, Dark Link, what's the big idea? That portal didn't stay open for five seconds. Thanks for helping me get caught."

"I apologize even though I really don't need to. I sent you here for a reason. I need you to find a young man named Reyson. He shouldn't be too hard of a target, because he's the only one with white wings."

"Oh fine, but I'm going to need some more payment."

"You drive a hard bargain, but it seems that I have no choice. Bring him to me."

"Okay boss, I'm on it."

Bakura took out his Millennium Flute and began a haunting melody. After the song ended, he walked over to the door and got ready to pick the lock but surprisingly the door was unlocked. What kind of idiot leaves a prisoner's door unlocked, thought Bakura. He opened the door and walked outside. Just as he had expected, time was stopped and Ike was outside talking with Titania.

Bakura smiled again. He could have a little bit of fun with this. He picked up a chalky rock and rubbed the black dust on his fingers. He then gave Ike a mustache as well a monocle. When Ike came back to normal, he'd have a difficult time getting that one off.

Bakura made his way around the camp and peeked into various tents. This Reyson fellow had to be in one of them. Finally he found the right tent. He saw a man with long golden hair and very large white wings. He was lying in a bed so he must have been sleeping or something like that. Suddenly a young perky girl ran in the tent and saw Bakura kidnapping Reyson.

"Ike! Ike! That strange man is taking Prince Reyson!" shouted Mist.

All at once, the spell broke. The mercenaries were going after Bakura. Somehow, Mist wasn't affected by the spell. If she hadn't of come along, he would have gotten away easily. Oh well, who said being a criminal was easy.

Bakura looked around frantically and finally found the portal just outside the tent. He lunged at it but just as he entered it, something grabbed his legs. He was through, but he was being pursued by the agitated mercenaries.

----------------------------------

_Duh...duh...duuuuuh...What could possibly happen next? The plot's still a bit sketchy, and I apologize. Any constructive criticism is welcome...and comments are nice too. ^-^_


End file.
